voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Godlike Hands -- Create a pair of hands with your telekinetic powers which can manipulate and levitate up to 2 lightweight objects. Heavenly Hands are tangible and can be physically destroyed. This ability must be channeled and remain in an area of 1.5 yards. * Cosmic Embrace -- Create a small wall of force nearby which you can use to brace and help redirect your movements without physical effort. * Telepunch -- Use Godly Hands to land 1 attack on an enemy nearby with a reach of 1.5 yards. * Sense Ay -- Sense the amount of nearby creatures within an area of up to 5 yards. E X P E R T * Quantum Leap -- Teleport up to 15 yards away. If you are freshly injured, there is a 20% chance your injuries will reform at twice their original size. (Roll 100 @ 1-20 failure). * Traveling Telepunch -- Use Godly Hands to land 2 attacks on an enemy from afar, with a reach of up to 15 yards. This ability must be channeled until it hits a target. * Mortal Portal -- Levitate an object through a wormhole, allowing it to disappear before re-emerging at a location of up to 5 yards away. * Revealed Wielder -- Control over your telekinetic hands is such that you are able to wield a levitating weapon ( 2 2h Small blade OR 1 1h large weapon) with them. M A S T E R * Incognito -- The aura of your telekinetic powers becomes invisible when desired. * Infinity Jump -- When jumping, you land on an invisible pillar instead. This ability can be repeated, but concentration must be channeled. You can also use this ability to lower yourself when falling. * Double Godlike Hands -- Create 2 sets of telekinetic hands, increasing the amount of attacks and movable objects by double. * Harness Incarnate -- Use Godly Hands to grab 1 tangible elemental attack and reverse its trajectory. This ability must be channeled. * Celestial Shield -- Form a small shield around your body with your telekinetic powers, which absorbs a portion of incoming damage. This ability must be channeled. * The Magic Sword -- Create 1 bladed weapon using your telekinetic powers. You may wield this weapon yourself or use one set of your Godlike Hands. The Magic Sword is tangible and can be physically destroyed. This ability must be channeled. G R A N D M A S T E R * Psychokinesis -- Your telekinetic abilities use only half their corruption when you repetitively chant your commands. * Transcend -- A part of your body disappears, allowing an attack to pass through it if quick enough. While invisible, the inside of your body simply glows with your corruption color. {Grand Master 500} Grand Masters of Telekinesis: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Telekinesis --'' '''Aura Recolor:' Your telekinetic aura can be customized. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Telekinesis -- 'Invisible:' Instead of hiding your Void form, your traits simply become invisible.{Rookie 200} • Expert | Addon -- Telekinesis --'' '''Calibrated Meditation:' Fall into a deep state of mind to overcome pains from hunger, injury, or illness. While meditating, your defense is significantly lowered. This ability must be channeled. {Expert 300} | Addon -- Telekinesis --'' '''Cocoon Of' Attunement: Enter a focused state of mind, increasing the awareness of all your senses. While Cocoon of Attunement is active, there is a 50% chance that a used ability will not draw corruption {Roll 100 @1-50 failure}. This ability must be channeled. {Expert 300} • Master | Addon -- Telekinesis --'' '''Contain:' Instead of grabbing an elemental attack with Harness, you can also form a shield around it with your telekinetic powers. {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Telekinesis --'' '''The Magic Swords:' You can now create 1 permanent telekinetic sword which is not channeled, allowing you to summon one extra sword with the ability. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Elemental Color of Use: '''When using any telekinetic abilities, they will glow in your corruption color. You can change their color and design with Aura Recolor', but you cannot make them invisible until you learn' Incognito.' • When your focus is broken, all of your active telekinetic abilities will disappear. The strength of your focus is dependent on your proficiency. • '''Godlike Hands' allows you to levitate, rotate, and move objects with a pair of hands made from your concentrated corruption energy. They can come in any shape, however they must be able to manipulate objects and be of average size. You can also form them for specific tasks, such as swiping. At later tiers you may also use them to wield objects, manipulate larger objects more intricately, and also be able to do more maneuvers which involve multitasking with two pairs of hands. Mastering Godlike Hands is akin to learning to use a new limb. • Telepunch allows you to use Godlike Hands to contact targets within 1.5 yards of you. Traveling Telepunch allows you to use Godlike Hands to land a double attack on targets up to 15 yards away from you. The farther they reach, the more concentration is required to maintain them. • Sense Ay only allows you to sense the number of nearby living targets. This does not allow you to identify them or their exact location. • You must roll using #roll chat AFTER emoting the use of Quantum Leap. Wound resizing also applies to broken bones and wounds which are still healing. • Your character cannot control the location of a re-emerging object when using Mortal Portal. • Revealed Wielder can only be used on physical weapons, not ones created by Telekinesis. • Harness Incarnate can only send one targeted attack in the opposite direction from which it came. • Celestial Shield '''only absorbs about 40% of physical attacks and 20% of elemental attacks. It can only absorb one attack at a time and must be reformed each time an attack is absorbed. This makes multitasking difficult. • While all Voids can hide their traits, '''Invisible allows you to simply make them unseen to the naked eye. They are still there and can take damage if hit, but they may be useful against enemies who don’t suspect them. You cannot make your traits invisible and disappear with immediate execution. • You can see through all of your telekinetic abilities as if they were an extension of your eyes. C A N N O T S : Strangle to Death || Lift Colossal Objects || Levitate Everything At Once Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental materials can be lifted with Godlike Hands. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__